


Maximum Consumption

by RattyCatty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyCatty/pseuds/RattyCatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma eats like a child. Regina comforts her. Pure ridicule and teeth-rotting fluff based on a prompt from otpprompts.: "Imagine one member of your OTP eating too much (for whatever reason) and the other person rubbing their stomach to help them feel better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximum Consumption

Regina arches a perfect brow. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep on like that."

Emma just shrugs. "'Gina, I haven't eaten all day! Cut me some slack," she mumbles through a large mouthful of burger. She'd been caught up in a chain of sheriff-ing duties all day, and as a result, she hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast.

"My point exactly," Regina agrees. "Haven't you heard the stories of starving people who eat and eat as soon as they get the chance to? Their stomachs explode inside them. It's very messy," she explains, glaring at the blonde sitting across from her.

The sheriff looks disturbed for a second, and actually pauses her frantic eating before shrugging it off and taking another ridiculous bite of her burger. "Then so be it," she grunts. "'Cause this burger is really fucking good."

Regina just watches in both amazement and horror as Emma finishes the burger in another two bites, wolfs down a rather large blueberry muffin, tops it all off with a bear claw, and washes all of _that_ down with a tall take-away cup of coke.

It'll be a small miracle if Emma makes it past forty, Regina thinks.

* * *

Emma whines for the umpteenth time that hour. "Regi-ina," she moans. "Can't you do some spell to make the pain go away?" She's curled up in a foetal position at one end of the sofa, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

From the other end of the sofa, Regina glances over the top of her book. "I did warn you this would happen," is all she says.

"I know! I'm an idiot, I know," Emma concedes. "Please," she whimpers.

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma's dramatics, but puts her book down on the table, removes her reading glasses, and shifts closer anyway. "I won't do a spell because you need to learn your lesson," she says firmly. "But I will try to help with the pain."

The blonde lifts her head to look at the brunette with those wide, stupid puppy eyes that get to Regina so much. "Really?"

With a curt nod, Regina makes a waving moment with her hands. "Shift." Emma obliges quickly, straightening up and shuffling to the edge of the sofa to make room for Regina to lay behind her.

Regina's front presses against Emma's back, and her arms wind around the blonde's waist where hers had been previously. "Where does it hurt worst?"

Emma picks Regina's hands up and moves them to the most painful area. The brunette begins to rub slow, firm but gentle circles across the blonde's stomach. She feels Emma relax into the touch immediately. "Is that better?" Regina asks.

"Mhm, much better," Emma murmurs, bathing in the feeling of the pain fading. Regina chuckles lowly as she continues to massage Emma's stomach. She leans down to press a kiss to the blonde's shoulder.

The Saviour's eyes start to droop, and before either women know it, they've both drifted off to sleep, lulled by Regina's slow, repetitive movements.

* * *

When Henry comes home, he finds his mothers sleeping soundly on the couch together; Regina's face pressed into Emma's neck and her arms around her waist. He smiles at the sight, and then tiptoes up the stairs to his room, taking a moment to marvel at how far they've all come in the last few years.


End file.
